Scary Monsters and Super Creeps
| season = 1 | episode = 6 | aired = October 29, 2009 | title_image = blue hand | writer = Seth Hoffman Quinton Peeples | director = Bobby Roth | guest_cast = Lee Thompson Young as Al Gough Ashley Jones as Camille | co-starring = Lennon Wynn as Charlie Benford Amy Rosoff as Marcie Turoff Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Debbie Ryan Wynott as Dylan James DiStefano as Ernesto Jonathan Levit as Dewey Curtis Harris as Zack Vinicius Machado as Gang Member Rodney Rowland as Simon's Victim William F. Nicol as Masked Figure Jason Duplissea as Dad Robbie Tucker as Kid Stacy Hall as Security Guard | uncredited = }}Scary Monsters and Super Creeps is the sixth episode of season one of FlashForward. It first aired on October 29, 2009. Summary Simon The mysterious Simon takes a train to Los Angeles. Along the way, he tells a woman he's a quantum physicist genius. The lady must be a fan of science superstars -- as they end up rolling around naked in Simon's sleeper car. Basking in the afterglow, Simon tells the woman that he choked the life out of a man in his flashforward. When Simon arrives in L.A., he surprises Lloyd, who isn't interested in talking to him. As Lloyd drives off, he says, "Our experiment killed 20 million people, Simon." Saving Janis In the aftermath of simultaneous attacks on the Mosaic investigation team, Janis is rushed to the hospital where Olivia manages to stabilize her. But complications arise involving her uterus. Olivia and Bryce pull her through but the chances of her being able to have children are all but gone. The news devastates Janis even though she claims she never wanted to have a baby, although she was pregnant in her flashforward. Demetri recruits Al to search for the people who shot Janis. At the morgue, an incandescent light reveals a blue symbol on one of Janis' attackers. Blue hand is one of the clues from Mark's board and it was also related to the word Baltimore. There is a Baltimore Street in Los Angeles. They see a blue hand decal on a stop sign that points them to a seemingly unoccupied house. There are blood stains on the porch and throughout the downstairs. Blood-soaked sheets cover several bodies in the main room. One of the bodies has a blue hand. In Al's flashforward, he was in London working on the Rutherford case with a Scotland Yard liaison. A bird crashed into the window and died. Al was investigating the Rutherford case, which didn't yet exist. In the present, they find a passport on one of the deceased bodies. It's for a Scottish man named Ian Rutherford. Al's investigation has just begun. Mark tells Olivia that the attacks on him and Janis must be connected because of the Mosaic investigation. Olivia wants them to stop being so obsessed with the future and start living in the now. Of course, living in the now involves taking Charlie out for Halloween. While trick or treating, Mark and Aaron do a double-take as they see a kangaroo hopping through the neighborhood. Mark sees three figures wearing masks similar to the ones worn by the assassins in his flash forward. He chases one of the figures down in a cemetery. It's just a teen who thought he was in trouble for pulling a prank. The young man says he got the mask at a discount store. Mark then gets a call from Nicole. There's a problem at home. Dylan Lloyd Simcoe tells his son Dylan that he wants them to live in Lloyd's house after Dylan gets out of the hospital. Dylan withdraws, then says "It's my house, too." They are interrupted by Bryce Varley, who reminds Lloyd that it is time for trick or treat in the hospital. After trick or treating, Dylan wanders outside. He gets onto a bus and recites an address: 25696 Sawyer Court. The driver, Ernesto Garcia, wants Dylan to pay a fare, but a man intervenes. When Dylan arrives at the 25696 Sawyer Court, it turns out to be the Benford home. Dylan steps inside saying, "It's my house, too." When Mark arrives, Dylan and Charlie high-five each other as if they are old friends. In Dylan's flashforward, Charlie lets him know that it was okay to have a cookie because this is his house, too. Dylan reads the address from a label attached to the refrigerator. Meanwhile, Nicole had called Lloyd at the hospital, as Dylan was still wearing his ID wristband. The Triangle When Lloyd sees the inside of the house, he realizes it's the one from his flashforward. And when Olivia comes home, Lloyd then realizes that she is the woman he had such strong feelings for... Mark notices and takes exception. Mark tells Lloyd to get lost -- forever, and later accuses Olivia of hiding things. He doesn't know that she got an anonymous text letting her know he's the one hiding things from her. Mark admits that he was intoxicated in his flashforward, but steadfastly promises that he will not drink. That's not good enough for Olivia. It's not about the drinking. It's about trust. And they don't trust each other anymore. Trivia General * Starting with this episode, Dominic Monaghan is credited as a regular for his role as Simon. Music *'Scary Monsters & Super Creeps by Sea Wolf' (During the scene where Mark is chasing after the masked men) *'Across the Universe by Rufus Wainwright' (During the ending, highlighting each individual story) Continuity Errors * Although Simon correctly invoked and concluded the Schrödinger's Cat analogy for the storyline, he did not correctly utilize any of the principles of the original thought exercise. Cultural References * Literary Techniques * Defamiliarization. Pastoral music and lyrics in the final scenes repeating ,"Nothing's gonna change my world...", overlayed and focused the tone of each individual story it highlighted. * Juxtaposition. Simon describes the Schrödinger's Cat concept as cuts of Janis's surgery are inter spliced, visually displaying the concept of being both dead and alive at the same time. Unanswered Questions General * Was Simon's experiment (GBO) intended to kill anyone? * Who are the people that Simon says Lloyd's been avoiding? * Who was the man that defended Dylan on the bus and forced the bus driver to drive to the address Dylan had said? * Who was the woman Simon was with on the train? Flashes *If Charlie is at home and seems to be content in her flashforward, how does she discover that D. Gibbons is a 'bad man'? 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06 1x06